


we thought we'd never see the sun fade

by thetowerssang



Category: Torchwood
Genre: (because i havent watched it), Everybody Lives, F/F, Love Confessions, Not Miracle Day Compliant, Post-Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:47:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28752393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetowerssang/pseuds/thetowerssang
Summary: "Tosh was a little bit sad when they launched, as she waved goodbye to people who would never see it, as the days afterward dragged on. It had been two weeks since they left, but it seemed more like months later..."After the alien invasion was over, planet earth had begun to waste away. Gwen, Jack, and Ianto escaped on a ship they had scavenged, planning to come back to bring Owen and Tosh with them. As time goes on, locked in the hub, Tosh realizes her feelings for Gwen and has to deal with them...
Relationships: Gwen Cooper/Toshiko Sato
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12
Collections: Torchwood Fan Fests: 2021 Femslash Fest





	we thought we'd never see the sun fade

**Author's Note:**

> hi hello this fic is a disaster and very inaccurate, enjoy
> 
> also thank you to both [ara](https://ara-the-fangirling-author.tumblr.com/) and [fern](https://rainbluealoekitten.tumblr.com/) for being such lovely betas for this fic. they're so amazing and made this make somewhat sense !!
> 
> ps: this was initially meant to be one whole fic, but i ended up splitting it into parts so i wouldn't miss the deadline. the next chapter is not done, but i will hopefully be able to work on it sometime soon

Tosh was a bit sad when they launched, as she waved goodbye to people who would never see it, as the days afterward dragged on. 

It had been two weeks since they left, but it seemed more like months later. Her hands fumbled around the nightstand, looking for the light switch. Flicking it on, she collapsed back onto her bed, not having enough energy in her to even get up. Her stomach grumbled, but she continued to stare up towards the ceiling above, her eyes trained on the uninteresting white ceiling. After a moment of sitting, she forced herself up and into the kitchen. 

She took a bit to find the bread stashed in the corner of the counter, then pulled out 2 pieces to pop them into the toaster. 

The lights flickered in rage. She would have to ask Owen to mess with the power later.

She looked around the bare fridge for something to add to the plain bread. Some cheese, maybe a serving of rice on the side. She eventually settled on butter, and she messily spread some on as the coffee brewed in the background.

“Owen, get up before I smack you awake.” He let out a groan, shifting around until he was twisted up in the blanket. She sighed, this was getting repetitive. Pulling the blanket out from under him, earning her a very high-pitched yelp, Tosh dumped it on the ground and walked out of the room, shouting “toast is on the bedside table!” 

She sat down at her desk, turning the computer on in front of her. It beeped, and she assumed it was her test of the atmosphere that had finished. Instead, a picture of Gwen popped up, scaring Tosh more than she would like to admit. It wasn’t real, It couldn’t be, she told herself. 

Yet, as Gwen called out her name, she couldn’t deny that she wanted her to be real. 

“Gwen?” terror resounded somewhere in her voice as she noticed her in the frame, a smile on her lips and eyes looking off to the side. 

“Jack, the connection went through!” Ianto came into the frame, and Tosh noticed how different he seemed. Ianto wasn’t wearing a suit as usual, and instead had a leather jacket on, same as Gwen. 

“Jack must be having one hell of a time,” she mumbled to herself. 

“Hey Tosh, how’s it going?” Jack said, coincidentally right as that comment escaped her lips. 

“Good!” That was a lie. 

“Nothing wrong with the hub?” 

Nope, it’s all going smoothly.” Another lie. “I can’t wait for you to get back though!” That one was true, she did miss them. 

“Good, me and Ianto are going to cook dinner, I’ll let Gwen give you our updates.” Knowing Jack, he would probably get distracted...by other things...

"So, how's Owen doing?" Gwen tried to start the conversation and break the awkward silence. If it was doing anything, it was only making it worse. 

"He's okay," Tosh replied, a little too much enthusiasm in her voice. 

"That's good." Neither of them was paying attention to the conversation, Gwen looking in various places around the ship and Tosh wiggling in her seat. 

A couple of long, uncomfortable seconds passed by, was it usually this quiet? It was interrupted by a loud groaning noise and a bang that reverberated around the hub. Tosh couldn't help but let out a little laugh. 

She tried to hide it as best she could, dipping her head and pretending it was only a cough, hoping Gwen didn't hear that particularly loud noise. Instead, Gwen made a noise too, almost like she had snorted. Well, that only made Tosh laugh again, and eventually, they both burst out into a fit of laughter. 

"What was that?" Gwen managed to question through her gasps of air. 

"Owen, waking up," Tosh said, quickly regaining her posture and suppressing her urges to laugh again. She mumbled a quick apology, returning them to their silence.

Glancing up at Gwen, who was still smiling, Tosh took a chance to properly look at her. The dim lights of the ship made faint shadows on her face as she tilted her head to look to the side. It made her black hair softly glow brighter, and she looked majestic. Gwen looked back and Tosh immediately ducked her head, staring at the floor in embarrassment. 

"We went to this gorgeous planet today, it's called Kilrillon, it's got some of the most gorgeous cliffs you would ever see. They're almost like glass, transparent and span for miles and miles. And they're so high, you can't even see the bottom! Remind me to bring you there some time."

"Okay," Tosh looked on in amusement as Gwen grinned like a maniac.

"We're about a week away from Taetov 42, and once we're there I'm sure Jack can bribe someone into letting us borrow a ship. Or maybe he has some money to use, which would be very rare," Gwen said, earning another chuckle from Tosh. Gwen yawned, trying to hide it as best she could, but Tosh noticed it. 

"You should go rest if you're tired," she said. A smile pressed itself on Gwen's lips, and Tosh thought she looked cute like that. 

"I will, and tell Owen to get up and actually do something for once," Gwen replied, and Tosh nodded her head. The call closed and the screen was plunged back into darkness. 

Tosh just sat down afterward, too many thoughts running through her head. She could almost imagine the cliffs, sun gleaming off the crystal edges and shining in her eyes. She could almost imagine Gwen sitting down, her smile shining super bright and her hair shifting around in her excitement. It was almost enough to make her forget about being trapped in the hub. Almost. 

She looked back at her screen, hoping for a distraction. The oxygen levels had raised, meaning she could probably go outside today if she wore her hazmat suit. She hated doing that, it made her feel like she was trapped. But she knew Owen wouldn't do it, and she would take any chance to get out of the confining walls of the hub, even if it was replaced by walls of fabric.

**Author's Note:**

> uh yeah this is completely a mess i am well aware
> 
> feel free to yell at me in the comments or on my [tumblr](https://bi-toshiko-sato.tumblr.com/)
> 
> loves,  
> xara


End file.
